<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miitlaara by Vaiihoda (Addleton)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880979">Miitlaara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Vaiihoda'>Vaiihoda (Addleton)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Vaiihoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miit (word) + Laar (song) + -A (historic plural) = Miitlaara (poetry)</p><p>A collection of poetry written in Mando'a.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nehutyc Orar (1-4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ke'sushir, ner ad'ika:</p>
<p>Gar buir bal buycika</p>
<p>Cuy cabur bal aranov.</p>
<p>Ba'juri bal'ban bralov.</p>
<p>Morut'yc olar,</p>
<p>Nehutyc Orar.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Listen, my child:</p>
<p>Your parent and cradle</p>
<p>Are guardian and defense.</p>
<p>[They will] raise you [with] definite success.</p>
<p>[You are] safe here,</p>
<p>Restless Thunder.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ke'sushir, ner ad'ika:</p>
<p>Gar buir o'r yaimika</p>
<p>Ja'haaili buruk'yc,</p>
<p>Par gar cuyi bid vutyc.</p>
<p>Morut'yc olar,</p>
<p>Nehutyc Orar.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Listen, my child:</p>
<p>Your parent in [your] room</p>
<p>Watches dangerously,</p>
<p>For you are so special.</p>
<p>[You are] safe here,</p>
<p>Restless Thunder.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ke'sushir, ner ad'ika:</p>
<p>Gar buir ret'lini tsika</p>
<p>Jariler gar aru'e,</p>
<p>Muun'bajir ti irude.</p>
<p>Morut'yc olar,</p>
<p>Nehutyc Orar.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Listen, my child:</p>
<p>Your parent [is] always ready</p>
<p>To ruin your enemies,</p>
<p>Teaching [them] a lesson with [these] arms.</p>
<p>[You are] safe here,</p>
<p>Restless Thunder.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ke'sushir, ner ad'ika:</p>
<p>Gar buir a'den skira</p>
<p>Jarese shukur nuhoy.</p>
<p>Kyr'amu go'shereshoy.</p>
<p>Morut'yc olar,</p>
<p>Nehutyc Orar.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Listen, my child:</p>
<p>Your parent's rage takes personal vengeance</p>
<p>[Upon] suicidal fools disturbing [your] sleep.</p>
<p>Killing [them] gives [me] lust for life.</p>
<p>[You are] safe here,</p>
<p>Restless Thunder.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Babies are LOUD, so calling a baby Lively/Feisty/Restless Thunder seems poetically appropriate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nehutyc Orar (Final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final verse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ke'sushir, ner ad'ika:</p>
<p>Gar buir, gar copikla,</p>
<p>Mhi gedeti, n'orjorer!</p>
<p>Ni gedeti, n'orjorer!</p>
<p>Morut'yc olar,</p>
<p>Nehutyc Orar.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Listen, my child:</p>
<p>Your parent, your cuteness,</p>
<p>We beg [you], stop crying!</p>
<p>I beg [you], stop crying!</p>
<p>[You are] safe here,</p>
<p>Restless Thunder.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>